AOT: Unorthodox
by DraxHollowKnight
Summary: In this adaptation of the AOT universe, we follow Ryker, an acrobat with no military training at all. However, our tall, black-haired teen with heterochromia gets a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and takes it. How will he change the AOT world? Only time will tell. Currently a one-shot. Might be serialized.


**So, this is what I've decided to replace RR with. I'm not certain if I'll continue this, or if this will be a one-shot. It depends on your reactions, I suppose. Disclaimer time.**

**Attack On Titan is property of Funimation, not me. I have no claim to its characters or concepts, and am merely a fan, making a story based on it for myself. However...**

**MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE, AND IF SOMEONE DECIDES TO PLAGIARIZE, THEY SHALL FACE MY WRATH.**

**Love you guys.**

**Also, this fic changes the story IMMENSELY.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Enter Acrobat**

The boy in Trost didn't seem to be much of a threat to anyone. He simply sat on a dirty blanket all day, eating a piece of bread he'd bought from the baker, somehow. But no one seemed to realize that the bread that the dirty orphan always ate was fresh. How did an orphan afford fresh bread like everyone else? That was a pretty simple thing to work out. He was a pickpocket. In his eyes, all of the people who walked past him were rich. They had families, food, and a home, while he didn't. His parents were either dead or just didn't care about him. So all of the people around were not worth worrying about. So, when the tall, suited man walked past, he picked his pocket. Easy as that. Until, of course, the man turned around and grabbed his wrist.

"Deft fingers," the man said, examining the thief. The boy had pale skin, probably from his malnutrition, and his hair was dark, and long, too. No doubt he hadn't cut it recently. "How about you co-" the man was cut off when the boy kicked at his shin, hard. The man let out a curse of frustration and released him momentarily. The boy took off, heading towards an alley. When the man followed, he noticed that it was a dead end. But the way the boy was running didn't make it seem like he cared. So... this was meant to stop anyone who caught him in the act? Smart. When the orphan jumped onto a jutted brick from the wall and vaulted over it, the man did much the same. "Can't con a con-man, boy!" he said, as he caught the back of the kid's shirt. The boy struggled, but didn't do anything but growl in frustration and try to get free. "Now hold on a second!" he said, frustrated. "I'm trying to offer you a job!" The boy's eyes, which, on closer inspection, were different. The right was blue, and the left was green.

"A... job?" the boy asked quietly.

* * *

And so the relationship between an unnamed orphan and the performer began. The boy was given a name, purpose, and a person to look to as a sort of mentor. As they performed, he learned acrobatic feats to entertain nobles. He could walk, or even run, tightropes, jump extremely long distances, swing across new heights, and soar like he'd never dreamed before. All due to a chance encounter with the leader of a mock-circus troupe. Now he never went hungry, he got plenty of exercise, learning how to be an acrobat, and could make money of his own. Such a life had been unheard of to the orphaned boy in Trost. His master had taught him well, and, aside from his... medical interest, was pretty normal, for a circus master. He educated his performers on things from titan history to military tactics, oddly. Other than that, it was a good life. The man gave him a name, a home, and a purpose.

Ryker.

That was his name. The name that his master had given him. So, as he sat on the rooftop, watching his circus troupe go through its daily motions as they prepared to leave the Trost district. Of course, that was before the thunder cracked through the sky, and the Colossal Titan appeared. Ryker looked up at with a new type of horror he'd never experienced. One mixed with... exhilaration. As the titan broke the wall, he saw the boulder flying, but he had no opportunity to stop it. As it crashed into his troupe, the look in his eyes mixed with rage and loss. There was no way anyone had lived through that. That titan killed them. He didn't know why, but it had.

And he wanted vengeance. He didn't have military might, or equipment, but he was going to do his best. He ran towards the building closest to his, leaping over onto its rooftop. He was going to make it to it, and fight. If he died, good. At least he'd rejoin his family. He needed a place, and that thing stole it. As he watched the titans approach, he moved on, but, even with his skill, he could only cover so much ground. They were far. He stopped in a house after a while, to plan. What should he do? How should he react? Should he wait them out and...?

Finally, after a long while thinking, the emotional exhaustion caused Ryker to fall asleep in a chair.

* * *

Ryker was woken by a bellow so intense that the windows around him rattled. He jumped to his feet, immediately springing to his feet. How long had he been sleeping? He ran out of the door and jumped up, grabbing hold of the windowsill. He pulled his body up the space, pushing himself up, grabbing the low roof. He was glad he could pretty much move over anything. When he got to the roof, he saw a titan fighting with a crowd of other titans. That didn't make sense to him. They were in the way of him and a huge boulder. He started running towards the commotion. There were soldiers fighting with the titans, but there were a lot of them. What was going on? Ryker stopped once he got a couple buildings away. The woman there who was the most skilled took a glancing swipe, and flew directly towards him. He jumped up and decided to do her a favor and break her fall, burying his face into the red scarf billowing around her neck as he crashed backwards with her in tow. He managed to stay particularly unhurt, but the girl, about the same age as him, it seemed, was unconscious. As he stood, he examined her. She was oriental, at least partially, which was strange to see. But, the most important thing to him was...

She had the gear.

Three-dimensional Maneuver Gear. The tools used by the military to fight the titans. Razor sharp swords and harpoons for mobility in areas with good, large obstacles to propel off of. He could use that. The girl was out, anyway. Even though when he saw her she was obviously a prodigy, sometimes accidents happen, and it looked like she took a hit. So, while no one was looking, since they were busy, he crouched down, nimble fingers unfastening the gear. He swiftly put it on, adjusting it. He might not have had any experience with it, but he knew it was about balance. One thing for sure...

He lived for balance.

He looked at the triggers in the sword hilts. He was familiar with the outline. One for firing the harpoon, the other for towing it, pulling him to it. Good. Well... It was now or never, he told himself. Ryker sprinted forward, the edge of the building fast approaching, and he leapt of the edge, putting more momentum in his lower body, so he did a complete flip, reenacting his usual performance. There was a titan right in front of him, its hands reaching to catch him. It was too slow, though. He flicked his fingers, the blades reversing and pointing downwards as he finished his spin. He brought them down as he sailed over the titans head, dragging them through his skin. As the momentum ceased, his arms strained with the sudden pressure. However, its skin alone was not enough to stop him, only slow him, like he'd planned. The blades followed the curve of its head downwards, cutting large swathes through the back of its neck. He hoped that was the weak point he remembered learning about. As it started to fall forward, he realized that it was. He quickly wrenched the swords free, as the hot blood spurted onto his hands and performing attire. At least he was in boots.

The blood burned a bit, but it wasn't too bad. As he jumped up from the falling titan, he switched the blades back to their upright position, fingers pulling the triggers to fire the harpoons. They shot into the building he was facing, and he timed the pull so that it launched him over the building towards the other titans. One down... he had no possible chance at killing them by himself now, but practice made perfect. Hopefully.

* * *

Meanwhile... Mikasa Ackerman woke just in time to see the civilian leap off of the titan that had grazed her and go for another. How in the world was that man able to use the Maneuver gear so efficiently? It was impossible to just, instantly understand, wasn't it? She had only done so well because she had to protect Eren... Eren! That citizen cut down two more titans, heading directly for him! She had to do something! She had to protect him! Before he killed him! She started sprinting, making her way towards them.

* * *

Ryker angled himself and let a harpoon bury itself in the neck of the titan between him and the one fighting the others. He propelled past it ripping his, well, "Borrowed," blades through its skin, watching it go limp and fall. He shot the harpoons into an overhanging patio, swinging around so he was hanging upside down in front of the black-haired titan.

"So... Are you a good titan? Or one I should kill? Can you understand me? Nod, or something," Ryker instructed, watching the titan. Examining him, as his ringmaster had taught him. Black hair. Blue eyes. Strong... fifteen-meter class, it seemed. Was it sentient? Would it try and kill him?

* * *

Eren Jaeger wasn't sure how a civilian had gotten military gear, but he couldn't ask, seeing as he couldn't speak. He, acting on impulse, nodded. To this, Ryker smirked.

"Good," he said, "I have a plan to get you to that boulder."

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman was having trouble processing the image before her. The civilian who had stolen her gear was jumping onto Eren's head and grabbing onto his hair. Eren let out a roar, attracting the attention of all of the titans, then, he turned.

* * *

Ryker looked at the two tall buildings ahead. "Alright Titan... Start running. I'll tell you when to stop," he said, grinning. This would be fun. As the titan sprinted towards the other end of the long street, he held on tight, struggling against the force of the wind they were passing. The titans behind them were following, and fast. As the spires got closer, Ryker thought out his plan. Hopefully this worked... "Alright! Duck and stop!" he shouted, wondering if the titan heard him. He twisted as he let go of its hair, and knew immediately as he was launched forward that it had stopped. He span around like a top through the air, his swords flashing in the sun. He barely managed to pull the triggers after two seconds, just as calculated. His harpoons hit their mark, and the steel cord began tying around him, but much, much too tightly and powerful for his liking. His eyes widened and he wheezed as he slowed, his ribs definitely cracking. He pressed on the gas trigger, and the pressure released as he spun back, ripping the cord free as he sailed back over the allied Titan's head, since it'd ducked. He was aimed directly at the other four fifteen-meter classes that had been following them. At their necks. His blades were out perpendicular to his body, and he closed his eyes, feeling the blood spurt as he cut through the necks of the titans, severing their spines on the way out. He felt his blades stick and crack on the second to last one. By this time, he'd lost his momentum, and was heading straight for the chest of the last one. He opened his eyes when he felt himself falling. He angled his hips and braced his legs against the titan, quickly firing his harpoons into the patio to his left. He was jerked over to the building as he narrowly avoided the titan's hand, slamming into it, pain shooting through his cracked bones. His vision blurred, even as the hand reached for him. Then, the titan was rocketed away by something else. Oh. The other titan... right... As they passed, the titan's hand ripped away at the deck, angling it downwards. He couldn't stop himself from sliding off. He pressed on the triggers, but they didn't fire. Was it damaged? Strange... He still had so much to do. He had to... Had to...

"Kill the titan... Kill it," he whispered, blacking out as he hit the ground.

* * *

Mikasa's eyes widened as she watched the lightning flash. As soon as it stood, she understood.

"Another!?" she exclaimed, shock filling her normally calm eyes. The titan that rose from where the civilian had fallen roared, like Eren had at first. Its eyes were a bright, primal yellow, and it was tall, at least three meters taller than Eren. It had longer, less muscled, but still lean limbs, giving it a look like it was built for speed. It's skin, for, unlike the Colossal Titan, it had skin, was tan, like the civilians. Its hair reached its mid-back, longer than before. It started sprinting towards Eren, seeing the other titan as a potential fight, obviously. It roared again, and she noticed that it was a pitch or two higher than Eren's roar. Just a slight difference. She ran faster as she saw them clash. The tall one was just primal, not sentient, like Eren had been earlier. Eren was ready, though, with his hand-to-hand expertise.

* * *

The presence of another human titan astounded Eren, but questions could wait. For now, he had a new foe. As the civilian approached, he brought his fist up in a shot to its chest, to halt its assault. It stopped, but, after it did, the new titan brought his hands down on Eren's shoulders, its fingers digging in as his hands started to pull. It was trying to pull his arms off! Eren quickly did the plausible thing. He kneed it in the groin. He didn't want to kill it, just stop it. Unfortunately for Eren, titans didn't have genetalia, which he'd forgotten. He was getting used to fighting titans, but it was somehow easy to mistake this bout as a fight between men, not titans. He soon remembered, as the yellow eyed titan sank its teeth into the side of his neck, trying to kill him. Eren jerked his head to the side, making it a glancing bite. He rammed his forehead into the other titan's face, knocking him back, and causing major damage. As it staggered back, he brought his fist into its chin, sending it to its back. That ought to take it out for awhile. It wouldn't be able to regenerate fast enough to fight him, hopefully.

* * *

Ryker was a boy again, setting his foot on the tightrope again, the ringmaster watching from below. The rope quivered, some dull noise echoing through the area. What was that? Should he go investigate? The ringmaster waved at him, telling him to get on with it. But... what was that? He wanted to go see... Maybe he would after he walked the tightrope. He turned back towards the rope, before it rumbled again. What was it? He really wanted to go check... He jumped down onto the net and ran for the exit, running into the light.

Ryker's eyes opened, not yellow any longer. The steam rose from his face as he rose, hand on the building next to him. All of the titans nearby were being fought and drawn by soldiers, but they were just dying for the cause. He didn't want that. Not at all. The titan who'd helped him was carrying a huge boulder, too. It looked too large for him...

* * *

Wait a moment. How was he seeing over the tops of the buildings? He looked down slowly... He was... so tall! Was he-? Was this-? This was how that other titan was fighting. It was... he was... a human AND a titan! Amazing! Suddenly, the image of his ringmaster with all of his medical gear showed in his mind. Strange... But, at the moment, he had no choice but to use this advantage. He ran forward, heading in the titan with the boulder's direction. Although, rather than attack it, he went right, for the titan moving towards him. He slammed a fist into its face, using the fighting method the troupe's strongman had taught him. This wasn't impossible anymore! He could fight! He could win!

* * *

Mikasa watched as the titan she was luring away was beaten back by the civilian titan. He seemed to be in control now, and he knew some effective fighting styles. He attacked the neck with knife-handed strikes, going for the weak point to put down the titans. However, many of the titans were centering in on him, since he was roaring and attracting their attention. It didn't look like he'd be able to win, just buy time for Eren. Did he understand the mission?

* * *

Ryker felt the first set of teeth as Eren thrust the boulder into place, sealing the hole in the wall. Then, something downed the titans in quick succession. A green cloaked figure? He didn't question it as he fell, blacking out.

* * *

Ryker woke in a cell, his wrists shackled, probably so he couldn't harm himself. A soldier was in the cell next to him, and the guards were accompanied by two men, with Survey Corps uniforms. He had a feeling this wouldn't go over well.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this one-shot. If you like it, tell me, and I'll continue. If not, I guess I'll disappear again. I feel as though there was too much perspective changing, but eh.**

**Drax out.**


End file.
